Tulipan y Puerto
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Secuela de Sol y Nieve. España va a visitar a su hermano Portugal despues de un largo periodo sin ir, aunque ya sabe que dentro de poco sera la fecha.


Bueno, este one-shot no estaba pensando pero mi Holanda, una amiga y whisper me han hecho imaginar un niño entre Holanda y Paulo w y pues no he podido evitar hacer un extra de esta pareja.

Espero que les guste

España fue a visitar a Portugal a su casa, había pasado ya ocho meses y medio desde que le dejo a su hijo y el luso le contara esa historia al pequeño Sasha. Llamo a la puerta y espero un poco mientras oía ruidos dentro.

Le abrió su cuñado, Holanda, que puso mala cara al verlo pero le dejo pasar sabiendo a que venía el español. Paso al salón donde estaba su hermano mayor tumbado viendo la tele.

-Pau, que bien te ves con esa barriguita de 8 meses fusososo

El portugués se sonrojo y le tiro el cojín a la cara, o por lo menos lo intento, dado que su hermano había sido más rápido y lo había esquivado. El español se sentó a un lado del luso y le acaricio la barriga sonriendo.

Paulo suspiro, su hermano siempre hacia eso cuando venía, era lo primero. Portugal sonrió un poco acariciando también su barriga, todavía no sabían que era, lo habían querido dejar a la sorpresa. Con lo curioso que era Paulo por naturaleza le había costado un mundo no mirar cuando el medio pasaba los análisis y tapaba la parte del sexo de su bebe. Solo tenía que esperar unas semanas y sabría cómo sería su hijo o hija.

-¿Cuándo sales de cuenta, Pau?-pregunto su hermano curioso

-Pues dentro de dos semanas más o menos

-Ya falta poquito~

-Si-dijo sonriendo el luso-oye ¿quieres ver la habitación del bebe?

-¡Claro!-exclamo el español levantándose de un salto.

Paulo se levantó con cuidado del sofá y como si tuviera una alarma, el holandés apareció en el salón mirando a su esposo de pie pidiendo explicaciones

-voy a enseñarle la habitación a Antonio, no voy a hacer paracaidismo, no te preocupes Vin

-Sí, no te preocupes Vin

-Tu cállate

-Bu~ Vincent es un aburrido

Holanda miro muy mal a su cuñado, una de esas miradas que de haber podido matar, lo habría hecho siete veces. Paulo rio un poco y cogió de la mano a su hermano llevándoselo a la habitación que hacía unos meses habían decorado su esposo y él.

La habitación estaba pintado de un verde muy suave y como era normal, tenía pintados conejitos de varios colores. Ademas de que ya tenía muchos juguetes por la sala. Antonio miro la pequeña cuna donde dentro de poco descansaría su sobrino, en la cabecera pegado, donde muchas madres de su país colocaban una virgen, tenía puestos el escudo de Holanda y Portugal.

Antonio después de mirar la habitación se giró a ver a su hermano que miraba la habitación con un ilusión, era su primer hijo y era algo que se notaba que a Paulo le haría muy feliz. Abrió la boca para decirle algo cuando vio como Portugal se doblaba de dolor agarrándose fuerte la tripa.

-Paulo estas bien..

-C-creo que he roto aguas…-susurro el portugués mirando sus pantalones mojados

-…¡Holanda!

El rubio llego corriendo a la habitación y miro a su esposo sentado en la silla con mala cara, miro directamente al español

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Yo nada, se ha puesto de parto

-¿Cómo?¿y porque no avisas, imbécil?

-Acaba de pasar como lo hago

-C-chicos ¿podéis parar de discutir? No por nada, sino que estoy a punto de dar a luz y tal..

Ambos se pusieron a hacer cosas para llevar al luso al hospital, cogieron la bolsa que tenía lista Paulo, avisaron al hospital y se montaron en el coche hasta lo arrancaron.

Paulo esperaba todavía en el cuarto de su futuro hijo, moviendo las manos con impaciencia y murmurando cosas en su idioma. Se habían olvidado de él y ahora se preguntaba cuando tardarían en darse cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle. A los pocos minutos subió Holanda y le pidió perdón para después cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo a su coche.

España y Holanda se hallaban en los pasillos del hospital mientras oían a Paulo maldecir e insultar en algunos idiomas.

-No sabía que Paulo tuviera tanto repertorio de insultos..

-Fue pirata Vincent, y seguro que se le pego algo del cejon inglés-aclaró el ibérico-lo que no sabía que es recordara el idioma de Iberia..

Holanda encendió su pipa y se puso a fumar, Antonio le fue a decir que no se podía pero la mirada que le dirigió el rubio era bastante clara, mejor que se callara y esperara a que su sobrino o sobrina naciera

Por fin salió una enfermera diciéndoles que podían pasar a ver a Paulo. Ambos países entraron y vieron al luso tumbado encima de la cama con aspecto cansado y con el pelo suelto. Portugal no se había percatado de la presencia de ellos dos dado que mirada ilusionado al pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas que tenía entre los brazos.

-Pau ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Antonio

El luso los miro sonriendo y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran a ver al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Estoy bien-contesto cuando ambos estaban ya al lado de la cama y les enseño al pequeño-Os presento a Nuno Van Dijck Da Silva

Ambos se quedaron mirando al pequeño, era de tez bronceada y tenía el pelo de color rubio ceniza. Paulo le paso el pequeño a Antonio para que lo cogiera y Vincent abrazo a su esposo y le susurraba algunas cosas en holandés.

España sujeto al pequeño mirándolo embobado y entonces el pequeño despertó dejando ver sus ojos. Los tenía como Holanda, ese verde con pequeños brillos dorados.

-Bueno, ¿te gusta tu ahijado, Antonio?

-¿m-mi ahijado?

Holanda asintió con la cabeza, lo habían decidido hacia poco, él junto con Bélgica serían los padrinos de su primer hijo. El neerlandés no pudo negarse a la petición de su esposo, Paulo quería que su hermanito menor fuera el padrino y no había vuelta de hoja. Así que decidieron que sería también la belga. Y ahora que pensaba en la belga, no se había acordado de llamarla. Cerro los ojos y suspiro

-Bel me matara, no la he llamado.

-Antonio ¿nos harías el favor de avisarla?

-¡Claro!-exclamó Antonio dejando al pequeño Nuno en los brazos de su padre y saliendo de la habitación.

Holanda miro a su pequeño hijo embobado, le acaricio con suavidad el pelo mientras sonreía con ilusión. Paulo miro la escena tumbándose mejor en la cama, sabía que Holanda sería un buen padre.

-Tiene tus ojos

-pero es moreno como tu

Holanda siguió mirando al pequeño hasta que extrañado por la ausencia de respuesta del luso, miro a la cama y vio como Portugal dormía plácidamente. Le acaricio la mejilla con la mano libre y le tapo, sentándose en el sillón de al lado de la cama con Nuno en brazos.

-Nuno, tu madre se ha quedado dormido, así que hay que guardar silencio

Como si lo entendiera, el pequeño holandesportugues le cogió un dedo a su padre con la manita y cerro de nuevo los ojos acompañando en el sueño a su madre.

FIN

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho~

Y que dejéis review~


End file.
